Spider-man VS Batman rogues Part 1: Ultimate Wars ( plz read desc)
by RedWolf20
Summary: Author Note: To the reader: This is actually supposed to be in the form of a movie/ miniseries. This is story based, so if you came expecting there to be nothing but fighting, you're in the wrong place. I hope you love this rogue galleries as much as I do, so please review this story. Just please don't call a side overpowered or your favorite character isn't here yet. Enjoy!


Spiderman Vs Batman Rogues Part 1 Ultimate Wars

Prologue: Two years ago: In a warehouse far in the unknown side of Gotham, Harry Osborn is being brutally beaten by Harley Quinn. " You ready to let me know rich boy." Harley says. " Go to hell!" Harry says. "Well Mr. J wants to know. Well, by not telling me what I want to know you are being a bad boy, you must be punished!" She takes he mallet, before slamming on his back, knocking him flat on the floor. She kicks him in the face, turning him over, before taking another swing, this time at his ribs. " Want some more?" Harley asks. " Ok, I'll tell you damn it." Harry says. He tells her how to get past Oscorp security. " She takes out a tablet, playing a live feed video." Got it Puddin." She says in a jittery voice. " Harley that is… delightful. Now finish the job. " She swings her mallet to his face, continues to beat as blood spatters. " Why aren't you dead huh?" Harley asks in confusion. " The Goblin Formula. Something you could never hope to achieve you maniac." Harry says. She stomps out of the room. " Fun times over." She says. As Harry struggles to get up, he is reduced to a crawl. He notices something in the back of the room. Explosives, lots of explosives. His fate is sealed. He is the Jason Todd of this story. After the funeral, Norman makes a vow to attempt to control his insanity, to live a mostly normal life like Harry wanted to. He feels guilt and sorrow to this day.

Present Day: Norman is making new improves to his military tech. But needs some essential ingredients. Ingredients that can only be found at S.T.A.R Labs. He can't just take the technology. He still secretly uses the Goblin suit, and due to Doctor Octopus's recent disappearance, he has the Sinister Six at his helm. A new S.T.A.R Labs was made in Gotham under the Waynes, so he decides to assemble the team. It consists of himself, Vulture, Electro, Scorpion, Mysterio, and Carnage. As they make their way to Gotham through a jet, they land on top of S.T.A.R Labs. As they take out all the S.T.A.R labs workers, a mysterious figure in a hood watches from a distance. Spider Man then swoops in to save the day. " Vulture get it to the jet" Green Goblin commands. As Vulture flies to the top with the info and materials needed, he finds the hooded man, putting a small device on the bottom of the jet. " What are you doing?" Vulture asks. Spidey appears behind the man. " Hi Buzzard" Spidey jokes. It's Vulture!" Toomes screams. " Spidey webs Vulture to the jet. Then, the man holds up a detonator. " Woah, where did you get that?" Spidey asks. The rest of the Six come up, attempting to attack Spiderman but he easily maneuvers their attacks. He goes to web the explosive, but not before the man pushes the button, blowing himself up. The blast knocks everyone to the ground. The building collapses as well as some other neighboring buildings. Rubble flies everywhere. The Green Goblin manages to escape via his glider. The rest was on the news. " 200 people killed, and 30 injured, out of the victims we know of so far 130 were adults and 18 were school children on a field trip to Gotham's S.T.A.R Labs. It is believed to be caused by unknown figures who stole S.T.A.R Labs research and a hero like our Batman who attempted to stop the robbery. None of this people were found however" A reporter on tv said. Norman watches in anger . He couldn't get the info he needed. He decided to help repair the buildings though Oscorp funds, hoping all the press and buzz would disappear after. He then heard a loud crash. " Who is there. " He looks through his security cameras. He sees some of his guards knocked on the ground. Then, the cameras become disabled. He grabbed a shotgun he had always kept in the main office. " Who the hell are you? Security!" What was left of the security surrounded Osborn. " Don't worry sir" one of them said. Then a grenade painted with a smile rolled into the room. It went of with a "ha ha ha" before it exploded with laughing gas. Security falls to the floor with uncontrollable laughter. Norman runs downstairs. " Come out, come out, wherever you are! I'm gonna kill ya!" He sees someone run across the room. He shots at them. " Yeah!" he says, thinking he made his target. Then someone says " Knock, Knock." Norman turns. Then, from behind, Harley swings Norman in the head with a bat. " you're supposed to say who's there." The voice says. He wakes strapped to a chair with a glowing light shining in his face." Well look what we have here Harley." The voice from Oscorp says." "Wha,what, oh no, I remember! You're a dead man! Dead!" Osborn screams " The man reveals himself to be the Joker. He slaps Norman across the face. " What do you want?" Norman asks. " I want 47 million dollars, a helicopter, my dry cleaning, and a pony." Joker demands. Norman looks at Joker, confused by his demands. " I hear you have a spider problem in Manhattan. We have a similar problem in Gotham, flying rats." Joker says. " Did he have anything to do with this, the Spider- Man?" Norman asks. " No, just asking if you need an exterminator, now give me the money." Joker says. Osborn refuses. Joker takes his hand buzzer to Osborn's face. He yells as he is electrocuted. " That was a little preview." Joker says. He then pulls out a laughing gas grenade. Norman gives up the money under his own account. " Bye now" Joker says. "Wait, untie me you bastard!" Norman demands. Joker throws a knife in the far end of the room before leaving. Norman tries to get closer, but the chair falls over, crushing his legs. He shrieks in pain. He did however fall in the direction of the knife. As his anger intensifies, he cuts out of the rope himself, before limping out of the room. He exits, before realizing he was in the Oscorp storage room. By the time he got back to his office, his legs where fully restored to good conditions due to the Goblin Formula. He looks up Joker's Arkham profile, newspapers, and anything he could find on the Joker on his supercomputer. " You think you can steal from me and get away with it! I'll find you. I will! You think I won't, don't you, you think I won't!" He goes insane as the Goblin returns to him. " I knew you couldn't live without me. Well, not for long. You are weak and pathetic. But with me, you are unstoppable!" the voice tells him. " That was my money, you just started war!" Norman says. He contacts Spidey's rogues. Not just the Sinister Six, but everyone he could reach.

" I appreciate you all coming today. I think I know why the explosion of S.T.A.R Labs happened. Today, I was attacked by a man that Gotham knows as the Joker. He is a sick freak and I want him and his accomplice behind bars. So please, keep an eye out for freaks dressed like clowns." He then took the next hour attempting to find the Joker's location. He found out that a local bank had been robbed. He decides that the first sign of Joker being somewhere is where there going. He traced it to a nearby penthouse. " Vulture, Electro, come with me" Norman says. He gets to the penthouse in full costume as the front desk manger gets down on the ground, but Osborn ignores him. He then hears Harley's voice. He breaks down the door that the sound is coming from, and as soon as Harley sees him, she jumps out the window. Joker turns to see the Green Goblin. Joker runs, causing the Goblin to give chase. Joker runs downstairs to the next floor, shooting anyone in the hall while laughing. He slides in a closing elevator, as he makes his way to the top. An old woman stares at him, and Joker says, " You like clowns?" She faints. " I'll take that as a no" Jokers says. As Joker runs to a window, Vulture grabs him from the sky, before dropping him onto the next building. They clash, but Vulture kicks Joker in the leg, before throwing him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Electro lands on the building, but as they corner Joker, little do they know that Deadshot is on the neighboring building. He takes aim, and shoots Electro in the chest. Electricity shoots out of the bullet hole, and he falls over dead. This gives Joker a space to run, as he goes down the stairs getting to the ground. Green Goblin swoops in, grabbing Joker by the throat and slamming him into the wall of the building. " You know, I knew you were bring Sparkles, just got ol Deadshot to kill the retarded thug of yours Gobbie . Ha Ha!" Green Goblin throws Joker on the ground before brutally punching him eight times. As Norman's special forces apprehend Joker, Green Goblin taunts him, saying " Crime is no joke." He grabs one of his forces guns before coldly shooting Joker in the place Deadshot killed Electro. " You could have killed me! Ha He Ho HA ha Ha Haaa!" Joker laughs at his own pain. The Goblin returns to Oscorp. " Mission accomplished. I have decided to expand. We could be a crime force so powerful we will earn power and praise in both cities. Sadly, his female accomplice got away, and Max Dillion aka Electro is dead. But great victory requires great sacrifice. Tinkerer, I would like you to build us a new base. Make it with multiple traps and robot security." Norman states. " What you are asking would usually take months. Luckily, you are talking to the greatest inventor that ever lived. I'll need Oscorp construction workers." Tinkerer requests. " I'll be happy to provide" Osborn says.

The next day, Tinkerer has taken the design to extremes. He makes a maze under Oscorp that only the team only the team knows how to get out of, making many rooms, some of which lead to nothing but traps. " You truly topped yourself Phineas." Norman says to Tinkerer. Norman decides to take a visit to Joker's prison, leaving Tinkerer and Black Cat to watch the hideout. Everyone else had left for the day. When he gets to the prison, he makes a terrible discovery. Harley, Killer Croc, and the Mad Hatter are breaking the Joker out. Norman hides behind a pillar, sending the Living Brain to his aid. He and the brain get in the way, and Killer Croc throws Osborn down the stairs, leaving him unconscious. The brain grabs the Mad Hatter, throwing him down the stairs, killing him. Harley smashes the Brain with her hammer, leaving it disabled. The Dc crew escapes while Harley asks Joker if he still loves her after she abandoned him. He says " Harley, why so serious. No hard feelings." Meanwhile, at the Batcave, Batman and Oracle are trying to figure out why the explosion on S.T.A.R Labs happened. " Bruce, I have a theory. We know about the multiverse. Our world is just one of many in a galaxy of worlds. No one seem to remember the fact that the robbers and the vigilante were not originally here. What if there is a whole other galaxy we were not aware of. It is a marvel. Something landed us together." Barbara says. " Or someone. We just must figure out who wanted us to know of each other's existence. It can't be good" Bruce says. Meanwhile, as Norman races back to the hideout, Tinkerer is attempting to escape as it is under siege by the people who broke Joker out, including Mr. J himself. He finds a brainwashed Black Cat in the hallway. " I need you're help." Tinkerer tells her. She kicks him in the stomach before dragging him by the collar to the Joker. " Oh hello. You must be the smart one. You know, I think you're needed for a greater cause." Joker tells Tinkerer. " What do you want from me?" Tinkerer asks. " Um... hmm... well Osborn didn't get me my pony." Joker says. Tinkerer frowns at the request. " You outta smile more, smarty face." Harley says. Joker shoots her, saying " My line, oh and Harley, I don't forgive you for betraying me. Ha ha Ha Hoo-ha!" Joker says. Harley's eyes close. By the time Osborn is back, the Tinkerer is gone, security footage is disabled, Black Cat is knocked out, and Harley is barely breathing. He takes Harley to a small hospital inside Oscorp, saving her life. When she wakes up, Norman is waiting. He threatens her, saying " The only reason I saved you was so I could kill you myself if you don't tell me about Joker's plan. Harley tells him this, " You need to do something about Joker. I don't know where he is but let me tell you that he has everyone under his thumb. Croc, Riddler, Firefly, Mr. Freeze, Deadshot, Victor Zsasz, I can't even name them all. But they are all part of his plan. His horrible plan. He wants to build an energy source that you tried to steal. The S.T.A.R Labs incident. A very powerful energy source. I don't know what he wants to do with it. That wasn't my part. Certain people have assigned roles. Listen, the only thing he did tell me that wasn't told to everyone else was I about your universe. He has known about this Marvel Universe for years now. So, have I. And that's all my I know. Listen, I want to join you. Joker is an asshole. He has taken advantage of me and abused me, and I have had enough. I'm sick of running back to him. We had mad love but it's just all over." " Ok… that's enough. You can join, but if you betray us your head will be on my wall." Norman says. At the Joker's lair, Joker is having Tinkerer build him an energy source he was building for the Goblin. Joker has captured and tortured the American Son, and plans on using him, Tinkerer, and some of Oscorp's finest workers as bait as he straps explosive collars around their necks. " What do you want? Money? I'll give you it all!" one of the Oscorp workers offer. " It's time you stop taking yourself so seriously. You know, money isn't everything. I mean look at me. Every dime I do have I stole. You all make me want to puke. In fact, people will see the stump that was once your heads and want to puke less. HAAHAHaa. Riddle Man, send Gobbie a little message." Joker says. They retrieve the message on the supercomputer, and as they watch, Riddler says this as he is recorded: " I have billions of eyes, but I live in the darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I? The answer is the human brain." Riddler says, mocking the Goblin's intelligence. " Meet us at the construction site, otherwise, these people will die." Riddler shows them the captured people. "We know you lost a son once. Don't lose your little American Son aka Gabriel as well." Riddler warns him. The Green Goblin assembles The Rogues before heading to his construction site using his glider, leaving Harley to update him on the supercomputer.

As they race to the construction site, Norman gets a video message from Harley, saying it was sent to the base. He opens it, and the video shows Joker playing " eeny meeny miney moo," to decide who to kill. He then hits the kill switch, killing Oscorp's operations manager and saying he will kill more in 20 minutes. When they get to the construction site, they find that Joker has all of Batman's assembled rogues, as Joker introduces them by saying " Meet Arkham's Finest!" Battle commences, as each side has equal strength. Then, a construction crane swings from above, knocking out some of the flying members such as Firefly out of the sky. As it goes to ground level, Hush dodges it, while it hits Scorpion, sending him flying. Hush, who is disguised as a construction worker, is annoyed by almost getting hit. He climbs up the ladder, finding it is Riddler at control. He shoots Riddler in the chest, seemingly killing him for betraying Arkham's Finest. The Marvel Team gets the upper hand, as Arkham's Finest retreat, even though Joker wants to continue. " Alright, time to send you back to under the bridge, you miserable troll" he says to the Goblin. Goblin quickly takes him out by throwing a Jack-o-lantern grenade. " Smile now" Norman says. They manage to arrest Joker, Ventriloquist and his puppet Scarface, Black Mask, Catwoman, and Copperhead. As the Special Forces arrive, they were able to deactivate the collars, saving the Tinkerer and the others. " You should go now Gabriel." Osborn tells him. As the villians are placed in their holding cells, Joker says " My dear delusional elf man, it is no where near over. Trust me, you won't want to miss what happens next. He He Ha Ha Ha Ha HAA!" The trucks drive away in the distance. Still, Norman knew they didn't get them all. He was ready though and a new plan was coming to mind. " Phase two everyone." He says to the team.

What's next to come with part 2:

Will Marvel be able to keep the upper hand for long?

The Riddler is alive?

New alliances between Marvel and Dc villians?

Will Batman find out who is behind the universes connecting?

Tinkerer's one bad day?

These and many more questions will be answered in the exciting Part 2! Coming very soon! ( The only question I can answer is that new villians are coming!)


End file.
